Just wanted to drop by
by ImmaEatUrYaoi
Summary: Germany is a bit stressed out, when suddenly, Denmark literally "drops by" to tell him something. Rated K for fluffiness.


**I know what you're thinking. "OMFG, y haven't ya uploaded sum storries, wats dis bullshit?" AND I'M REALLY SORRIEEEEEE**

**I just had some issues lately. Not soemthing I wanna talk about, so just ignore it, I'm fine ^^'**

**I'm just really SORRY, I haven't written anything in ages, and I feel so bad that I haven't even put up a chapter in Frozen Sunflower and stuff, you see... I've been watching... ugh, I dunno if you'd approve of it, but lately, I have become addicted to Attack on Titan. I was swallowed, kay? I might even upload some stories, but I am fully aware that I should finish the stuff I've already started on, so don't expect anything for now. Not even Hetalia, since my inspirational level is very low and other issues, bla bla bla. Talking about issues, I don't know if anyone noticed, but I had a story deleted, due to the fact that it was rated MA and so it had to go. I'm sorry about that, but I uploaded it on a place called Wattpad, under the same name as on this website (ImmaEatUrYaoi), so if you're missing it, you can just go there ^^ I'll upload some other stories on there as well when I get that far, until now, just enjoy what I have to give you.**

**I hope you'll accept my pathetic attempt of making a romantic yaoi fluff =7='**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The air was chilly, and refreshing, especially after a whole day of work. Germany walked down the street he always went when he walked home, stretching his almost stiff legs in long steps. His butt was hurting after sitting down in way too long time on a relatively hard chair, but it didn't ache as much as his head.

"I should get a cup of coffee..." He mumbled, but he knew himself that he wasn't too likely to do so. After all, he had to do the rest of the paperwork at home. It would take hours before he would be done, and he would only be able to brush teeth and go to bed after that. He could of course just wait to tomorrow and do his paperwork then, since he had a day off then, but he planned to use that day on training, so if he did paperwork tomorrow, he would have to cut out a couple of hours of his training, and then it would be a mess, because he needed all the training in precisely that order and he didn't intend to manipulate his perfect schedule just the slightest. That meant he was busy as hell, but he knew it was necessary, after all. That was how it was to be nation. Or, at least a responsible nation (strongly referring to a slightly more southern country here...)

As he wandered down the street, he suddenly sneezed, very loudly, too. He looked around, embarrassed by the surprised glances at him.

'Dammit, I better not have catched a cold...' He thought, and sat down on the side of a flowerbed, or more a bush bed, since there really weren't any flowers, though, there was a tree right behind him.

Once again, he sneezed, but this time he had time to pull out a tissue and block for the sound. He looked at the paper tissue with an annoyed look.

'This is a very bad time to get sick, Ludwig...' He scolded himself. He had too much to do, he probably didn't even have time to eat that day. He wiped his nose and started to strategically plan how he should be able to do paperwork while being sick. He could stop by the pharmacy, if it got worse, or he could just prepare himself a cup of tea.

"If I have to, I'll just drag myself through it... it's important..." He mumbled to himself. Just as he was about to get up again, a sneeze tore through the air, but this time it wasn't him. He assumed that it didn't concern him, but a few seconds later, he could hear a very angry bird squawk above him, weirdly enough the same direction where the sneeze had come from. He quickly looked up into the tree behind him.

"H-huh?!" He said. Because right above him, there was a … _person_... hanging in a branch and fighting with an angry bird that kept on pecking on that person's head.

"N-no! Go away, you flying pest! Shoo!"

"W-what's going on up there...?" Germany said, and the very second after that, the person in the tree lost grip and fell into the bushes with a lot of noise from the bird and an "Ow!"

"A-are you okay...?!" Germany said, a little worried, but also a bit surprised over what just happened. The bird kept on screaming in the tree before flapping off and taking place on a higher branch.

"Oh, please tell me that it didn't break...!" The tree person said as he sat up. Germany just stared as the guy began searching around in the bushes, looking for something. First after a few more moments had passed, he noticed how wild the hair of the person was. And how strangely familiar it was.

"Hey... W-what..." He said. He didn't get any longer, when the guy yelled and startled Germany, almost making him fall off the edge of his sitting position.

"What the..."

"I FOUND IT- Uh...!" Just then, the person turned around, and quickly hid something in his shirt. Ludwig blinked in confusion. He thought that he knew the person, but he wasn't sure why. He pinched together his eyes, trying to ignore the increasing headache that thumped in his already pained brain. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again, trying to recognize the person before him. Though, the guy came before him.

"Ah, h-hey Germany! Ya looking great today!" the guy said, with a strange accent. The guy flashed a big smile to him. And that's when Ludwig's stressed brain finally recognized the person.

"Denmark?" He said. The Dane smiled even brighter and scratched his neck.

"Yeah, ha ha! How're ya doing?" Denmark said.

"W-well, I'm kind of fine, tough I find it weird that you just fell down from a tree... what were you doing up there?" Germany answered. Just then, Denmark's cheeks immediately changed from normal colored to bright red and his smiling face became a surprised face. Ludwig only got to raise a brow before Denmark quickly smiled again, rubbing his face.

"Ah... I, uh... I wanted to, uh... nature, ya know, and birds are very, eh... interesting...! I just thought... umh, that I could get a better view... er... and, and then... um, that bird attacked me! Yes!" Denmark said. Of some reason, the Dane was sweating nervously. Germany Raised his brow even more.

"And... because of that, you had to go to Berlin...?" Germany said. Denmark sweated even more. He began stuttering out broken sentences that made no sense, but Germany wasn't listening anyway. He had noticed how Denmark was clenching something into his belly and trying to hide it with his shirt.

"... What's that?" Germany said, before he had the chance to think. Denmark flinched upon the question and his face became even more red.

"W-wa...? Th-this? Uh..." He stuttered. Germany blinked, utterly confused by the Dane's sudden tensity. There was quiet for a bit, none of them having words to speak of. Then, Germany gave up on trying to understand what was going on and went back on sitting on the edge of the flower bed again with a sigh.

"You don't need to tell me. I probably wouldn't listen anyway..." He slowly said. Denmark blinked. Wouldn't... listen? It was pretty unusual for _Ludwig _to not listen. Then it probably meant something. Though, the Dane couldn't say for sure all by himself; he didn't know Germany as well as Prussia or Italy. They probably would be able to tell if there was something wrong with him.

"Hey, ya seem down and slow today, what's wrong?" He said, and pulled a little closer, still hiding something away in his shirt. Germany looked at the Dane, considering if he should tell him. He sighed and decided that he might as well do such, since it might relieve him.

"I've got a lot of work to do, not only today, but tomorrow, too. I'm just a bit stressed." He said. Denmark tilted his head in curiosity, and pulled up closer to the German.

"You look like shit, too. Like someone who hasn't had enough vitamins or something." He said. Ludwig sighed yet again, even deeper than before. He rested his head on his hand while leaning his elbow on top of his suitcase.

"I didn't think it was visible. Though, I don't feel too good, either. I know I have too much to do, and I _have_ to do it all. I can't skip any of it, otherwise everything else will go wrong." Germany closed his eyes in irritation, as his headache grew larger and pounded into his skull. He could almost feel the pain stinging into the back of his eyes.

"Why don't ya just take a day off?" Mathias carefully said. He knew almost very well that the blonde Germanic nation wasn't very fond of the ideas of "vacation" or "holidays", but he could sure use one.

"I can't. The work would pile up when I get back to work. Someone has to take responsibility for the whole thing..."

There was a few other moments of silence. Denmark blinked a few times, then looked down into his shirt. Then he looked at Germany, who was closing his eyes and looked like one that was in extreme pain or something, and then he looked back at his shirt. Then he decided that he should give it now, rather than later. Ludwig might be even busier later. Slowly he pulled it out and looked on the material it was made of, slowly running a hand over the letters on the cover, before taking a deep breath and straightening his back.

Germany just opened his eyes and looked out into the thin air when Denmark tapped his shoulder.

"Uh, hey, Ludwig..." Mathias's voice was lower than it used to be, it was almost careful. Germany sighed, not of irritation, not of pain or stress, but of his tired head desperately trying to think of something else than his paperwork. He didn't move anything else than his eyes, that looked at the direction of the Dane. But he didn't see Denmark, though. It took him a few seconds to actually see what was in front of his face. He blinked. And blinked again. He sat up in surprise, as he realized what Denmark was holding out towards him. He blinked again, just to be sure, and it was real; Denmark was holding out a heart-shaped box with the letters "to you" neatly handwritten on the soft pink cover. Germany widened his eyes in surprise, he was outright startled of what he suddenly saw. He looked from the box and up to Denmark's face, who was now red as a danish mailbox.

"Heh, heh, yeah, I know, It's not that a big deal, I mean, I made it myself and stuff, so it might not be that pretty. He he..." Mathias said, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"I know you're always busy... but I just wanted to drop by and let ya know..."

_… I... uh, I love ya._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia OR the characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Have a good day~! Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
